Keys to the soul
by JJSnacks
Summary: Lucy has been left behind by her friend because she wasn't strong enough. however then she finds two keys one the summon death gods and the other to summon a carrot top vizard. Lucy will have to find her strength because her world is being invaded by Hollows and everyone is going to need her help. And will she forgive her team for ignoring her all this time (i own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked into the guild hall and saw team Natsu + Lisanna. She was pretty much part of the team by now, it had been 2 months since we got back from edolus and things have been somewhat different. Team Natsu it being given more and more dangerous jobs and Lucy is being left out because in all honesty she is not strong enough.

Lisanna has replaced her on the team, now they barely ever talk to her it was horrible but she didn't want to bother them. She went to the bar ordered a drink and sat down at a table and started reading. After about 20 minutes Natsu had chosen a job killing strange monsters that had appeared in some village far away from here, after that they were gone real quick. Lucy let out a long sigh and put down her book finding it hard to concentrate on now.

To her surprise she saw the Master Makarov come toward her with a piece of paper in hand. "Master?" Lucy said curiously Makarov only smiled and sat in the chair across from her, "my child, I know you have been said since they left you behind." He said matter of fact, he didn't have to say there names to know who he was talking about. Lucy looked down in shame Makarov continued "Lucy my dear you must know they did not do this to harm you but to protect you." Lucy looked up on the brink of tears "I know, it's because I am not strong enough" Lucy said sadly. "Wrong!" Makarov said startling Lucy, he looked her in the eyes and said "Lucy you are far stronger then you think. If anything more powerful then almost anyone in the guild, it is just that your type of magic doesn't show it in such an obvious way. You need to believe in yourself more and I think this will help." Makarov said placing the paper in front of Lucy, it was a request for a celestial wizard; it said that there were two ancient keys that through out history have never accepted a master and that the keys themselves cause strange phenomenon to happen and the village near it. The village wishes them to be removed and they will pay for all expenses while there at the village. Lucy looked up at Makarov and was about to say something but was cut off, "Lucy my child if anyone can summon the spirits of those keys it is you and even if you don't believe me what's the harm in trying. Its better then moping around here all day" Makarov said matter of fact, Lucy decided he was right "OK I will give it a shot, I will leave now master" Lucy said as she ran out of the guild with a temporary purpose she felt better already.

It took two days by train to get to the village but it was pretty peaceful. Lucy arrived in the village and was immediately brought to the village leader, his name was Rick "Miss are you the celestial wizard from fairy tale?" Rick asked "yes i am here for the keys on the request" Lucy said slightly nervously. Rick smiled "fantastic, i will take you to the shrine were they rest" he said as he walked of after signaling her to follow. Lucy followed Rick into the forest along with most of the village until she found a little stone shrine in a small clearing, but it was an odd clearing because it was perfectly circled and the ground on the inside was smooth, pure stone with many strange inscriptions in it. The villages all stood outside the circle and Looked to Lucy. "No one has ever been able to enter the shrine as it is protected" Rick said as he placed his hand on an invisible wall, "um... Ok lets see if i can get through this" Lucy said more to herself then to them. She reached out the hand to find the wall but found nothing, frowning she stepped forward but still nothing, she was surrounded by gasps. Then she saw she was inside the circle _"well that was easy"_ Lucy thought to herself.

She then want over to the shrine and reached in and pulled out two keys both of witch flashed briefly. Lucy inspected the keys one was pure black with white diamonds around the edges and at the top it had a strange inscription it said death god, she looked at the other key it was also black but had a strange red tinge and at the top it had the image of a white skull mask with two red strips running over each eye. (Ichigos hollow mask) She turned to see the villages looking at her wide eyed. "Um i think i am done so i think i will go" Lucy said trying to get away from the stairs. When suddenly a huge monster came screaming through the forest, the villages and Lucy scattered. Lucy was taken to high ground by loke and then she saw them: Natsu, Ersa, Gray and Lisanna they all looked horrible like they had been totally destroyed but they kept attacking. The monster didn't even flinch at there attacks _"oh no i have to do something to save them"_ Lucy thought.

Then she felt the death god key pulsing like it wanted her to use it, so she took it in her hand and hoped with all her might that this would work. "I Open The Gate Of The **Death God!**" Lucy shouted and then suddenly standing in front of her was a short black hared girl. Her hair was short and molded to her face she had violet eyes and wore a black tradition style clouting with a sword strapped to her waste "whats going on? where am i?" the girl asked. "I summoned you but i cant talk now, i really need help can you please help my friends?" Lucy said desperately pointing at the monster attacking her friends. The girls eyes widened and nodded the next minute she was right in-front of the monster between it and team Natsu, who was currently on the ground. The girl unsheathed her sword with a deadly grace, "**_Dance Sode No_ Shirayuki!"** she said and suddenly her sword became pure white with a long ribbon attached to the end. It was the most beautiful sword any of them had ever seen, "first dance. White Moon" she said calmly, suddenly the sword glowed and then a pillar of ice captured the monster completely, she then smashed it to peaces with her sword. Once the monster was gone the sword returned to its forma form and she sheathed it.

Then turned to the people on the ground walked over to them, they flinched away from her but she gave them a reassuring smile. Her hands glowed green and healed there wounds, they looked on in amazement at what the person had done. They would have thanked her but she disappeared as fast as she appeared. Arriving back on the mountain with Lucy, the girl turns to Lucy. "Hello, my name is Rukia kuchiki. I would like to know what is going on miss?" Rukia asked nicely. "Hello Rukia, my name is Lucy it is nice to meet you." They then went on talking on the mountain for a while. About the soul society, wizards, hollows, guilds and finally the Second Key Rukia said it looked like it would summon someone named Ichigo because the mask was specific and the energy of the key matched his. Rukia said he was very powerful they kept talking till Lucy say starting to get weak and breath heavy. They then agreed to close the gate, Rukia would report on this to her people since the keys energy was not specific like the others according to Rukia it was possible it could summon death gods other then her. Once the gate was closed Lucy passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**some things may be incorectly spelt and as for grammar i have never been good at it but i am trying to make it better**

Keys to the soul

Lucy woke up on the mountain she passed out on it was mid-day. Lucy looked down at her two keys and decided she needed to get stronger, if she was to use these keys she couldn't pass out after using one but how was she supposed to train? Once again the death god key pulsed. Lucy smiled and said "open gate of the **Death God**" there before her was a chocolate skin women with long purple hair in a high pony tail, she wore skin-tight black pants and an orange jumper of sorts. "You must be Lucy, it is nice to meet you I am Yoroichi Shalron how can I help you?" Lucy smiled at her spirit who smirked back "I need help. I passed out after summoning Rukia and I need to get stronger but I don't know how to train, can you help me?" Lucy asked and the spirit smirked. "My dear that I can do. Come with me" she said before grabbing Lucy and disappearing in a blast of flash step.

7 months have passed since Lucy started training with Yoroichi and now she could use flash step some healing, binding and destruction kido mind only a few of them. But more importantly she could sustain a captain class Shinigami in banki two time a day and not pass out.

Today was the day she was to try the other key. 'The key of the hybrid.' Lucy had been told so much about all he had done, he was a true hero and she was going to meet him it was awesome. Yoroichi told her that he had regained all his power and had mastered Mugetsu, making him able to use it whenever he wanted. Lucy took a deep breath "Open Gate of The **Hybrid!**" Lucy shouted pumping her energy to open the gate and then it did 'Ding Dong.' Standing before her was a tall handsome man with warm caramel eyes. He wore a Shihoksho like the others but he also had a sleeveless long cote, his sword was long and black and the chain was running up his arm to his shoulder, his hair was slightly long and hung just above his eyes (the form before Mugetsu when he fought Aizen) he smiled at her and said "Hi there, you must be Lucy. It is nice to finally meet you" Lucy smiled "likewise!" she said happily. "So the way I understand it you now have enough power to sustain me, what now?" Lucy looked thoughtful and looked around the large cavern she had called home for 7 months and decided. It was time to go home "looks like I am heading home." Lucy said happily again, "Are you always like this or are you just n a good mood?" Ichigo asked she looked up at him "just happy I am done with training. Now I get to go back and show master how strong I am, I only sent him I letter saying I would be away for a while and not to worry but that's it." Ichigo came over to her grabbed her bag "well then we better get going" he said with a smile as they flash stepped out towards the nearest town.

Returning to magnolia Lucy could feel a skip in her step as she flashed strait to the run down guild hall fairy tail now had. Lucy walked through the door to see a full out brawl going down. "_Nothing has changed"_ Lucy thought she flashed past the brawl strait up to master, who she could sense was in his office. Makurov was doing paper work and preparing for the magic games when he felt a sudden gust of wind and the words "Hello Master, I'm back." Looking up, Makurov saw the child that had been missing for 7 months, Lucy hearfellia.

"Lucy! Were have you been? I was so worried my child!" Makurov said happily as Lucy sat in fount of his desk. "I was training. Those keys you sent me after well I got them and I discovered the most amazing things" Lucy then went on to tell Makurov everything about what she had learnt. "So how you suddenly appeared, was that flash step?" Makurov asked Lucy smirked and flashed behind him "you tell me" Lucy said with a cheeky grin, "well that is very impressive" Makurov said making Lucy blush. "Lucy you know that the magic games are coming up in a week right?" Lucy's eyes widened, "I'm sorry master I totally forgot" she said apologetically "I will defiantly be there to cheer on fairy tale." Lucy stated Makurov smiled, "_always the modest child"_ he thought "No Lucy I want you to be in it." Lucy froze and stared at her master. "You can't be series master why me?" Lucy asked franticly. "Didn't I tell you before, you are strong and with these new keys t is time to show it." He satiated strongly "I will master" Lucy said with determination in her eyes.

Lucy went out into the guild hall with Master to see the fight had been stopped by Erza who was currently disciplining them. "I see you guys never change" Lucy said strongly causing them all to freeze and slowly turn and then stair in shock. Happy was the first to break out of the trance and flew into her chest crying and hugging her. Soon followed by the rest of the guild she told them that she got new keys and was training to use them and that she wouldn't tell them any more they would have to wait for the games. it was a surprise! but she did say that some of them had already met one.

Time skip a week . . .

To be continued :P


	3. Chapter 3

Keys to the soul chapter 3

Fairy tale had passed the elimination round and it was time for the real games to begin. Lucy was up against Flair from raven tail and she was really creepy she used her hair with fire magic to attack and she kept calling Lucy, Blondie. Flair shot her hair forward with the intent to capture, Lucy dodged and summoned the gate of the lion, Leo he attacked Flair keeping her entertained while Lucy tried really hard to keep her power hidden "Now, now Blondie. You wouldn't want anything to happen to one of you guild. Would you? Unless you want the little one fried I will not attack" Flair said as she showed that her hair was right behind Bisca's daughter ready to attack Lucy frowned and stoped all movement. Flair took this opportunity to attack and every blow hit however Lucy took no damage it was like she had a force field protecting her. "OH what's this!" the announcer called "It seems as though even if Lucy doesn't move Flairs attacks can't harm her! And I was under the impression she was a celestial mage" he said in a silly voice. However back with the guild they were shocked, how was it that none of the attacks that could rip apart the ground could even scratch Lucy. "Ha Ha Ha That's how you do it Lucy show them what your new Spirits taught you!" Makarov shouted surprising the guild but before they could ask the announcer hovered over to them an asked for everyone "Master Makarov, Do you know how Lucy is doing this?" he asked, Makarov just laughed and explained "Lucy got some new and powerful keys 7 months ago and her strength at the time was not strong enough to use the keys in battle so she trained with one of her new spirits and it taught her a few new ability's that she could use. You see because she is a celestial mage her magic can adapted to all sorts of ability's from the various spirits she calls into this world instead of being based on one single type or element her magic is accepting of any nature of magic because of this quality her new spirits were able to forcibly active a different type of energy other than mana, that they use. Normally to do such a thing would overload the person and would be fatal but because of the unique quality of acceptance of Lucy's magic it simply merged with the other energy allowing Lucy to learn a variety of spells and ability's her new spirits use." He finished and everyone except Lucy and Makarov's jaws hit the ground. And as they said that Lucy spoke "Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!" (Six rods prison of light) and six rods of light struck Flair and pined her the wall she tried to use her magic but nothing happened. Lucy smirked "don't bother my spell completely cuts you of from your mana not to mention it paralyses every nerve in your body for as long as it traps you. You lose" she said happily. Fairy tail and the crowd cheered the other guilds looked at her annoyingly. She was now a threat. "Winner Lucy of fairy tail!" the announcer called.

"Lucy that was awesome!" Natsu shouted at her as she returned to the group "it was quite impressive, you didn't even have to use one of your new spirits" Erza said with pride in her voice "to bad though I wanted to see one" Natsu said with mock – sadness everyone one just laughed and continued with the fights when Lucy was called to fight Rufus lore. They were out on the field and soon the fight begun, Lucy tried to stay one step ahead of him with her speed but after a few successful hits she couldn't hit him anymore, she tried her kido holding out her hand as he suddenly started to race around the arena to make it harder for her to hit him, he started to use his magic. Memory make, with it he could create anything he remembers including the attacks of other mages, with hit after hit Lucy was out of options. "open gate of the **Death God!**" she shouted and before her stood Yoroichi Shoulron "hiya Lucy need some help?" she said cheerfully, Rufus raced forward to attack her spirit before it could react, to bad for him she disappeared he looked around to try and find her "that was just rude you know, though I do like your hat" she said as he turned to see he wearing he red had with a feather "how?" he asked more to himself that to anyone else 'Lets see if you can catch me" yoroichi said as she disappeared again to seen him flying to the wall only to be hit again from behind and sent in another direction, this continued for 5 minutes as the crowed marvelled at the spirits speed before he was slammed into the ground down for the count as yoroichi reappeared looking smug "well that was fun, but next time lucy find someone that is actually strong for me to fight ok" she said with a smile before diapering leaving the stadium in shock at what the spirit said. "Winner Lucy of Fairy tail!"


End file.
